(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surveillance system to map out for surveillance a particular ocean bottom area under investigation and more particularly to a video/audio system for taking a profile of designated areas in the ocean by taking live data using a wireless video system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to allow a diver operating in an underwater environment to take photographs of certain areas under investigation using a video/audio recording system for playing back at a later time. But this approach does not allow the real time evaluation which is important in a research environment. Another method used in the prior art is to utilize an underwater camera and microphone tethered by a conducting cable to the surface for real time viewing. Although this option provides real time evaluation, the required tethering disturbs the dive site and limits the distance between the topside observer and the underwater activity. These considerations restrict the operation such as archeological research involving wrecks spread over a large area. There is thus a need for a system which facilitates taking live data having both video and audio components with maximum flexibility.
Accordingly, it is a general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a system and method of operation thereof, that provides live video and audio data so as to profile a designated area of the ocean bottom.
Another object of subject invention is to obtain live video/audio data of the area of the ocean floor under investigation.
Still another object of subject invention is to obtain live video/audio data for archeological search involving wrecks spread over large areas of the ocean floor.
These objects are accomplished by using an underwater video camera and a microphone housed in a water tight movable housing having electrical connections between the video camera and the microphone. The video and audio signals are then sent via the appropriate electrical connections, such as a buoyant cable to a transmitting buoy, the electronics, means for supplying power to the electronics, a buoy position stablizer, and an r.f. transmitter. The video/audio live data obtained by using the video camera/microphone combination is transmitted to the buoy where it is conditioned and transmitted to an observer on a platform over a radio frequency link.